


Holidays with Dimya-inspired oneshot for Appreicate a Dragon Day Jan 16th

by Eccentric_Traveler



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, dorks being dorks, pure fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Traveler/pseuds/Eccentric_Traveler
Summary: A wee little oneshot inspired by msaudreyanne's Holidays with Dimya.  Title explains all.  P.S.  I wrote this late a night, so please forgive any errors.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Holidays with Dimya-inspired oneshot for Appreicate a Dragon Day Jan 16th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msaudreyanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/gifts).



“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Dimitri stares blankly, with a slight tinge of disgust, at the sight before him. Just to be clear, it wasn’t his girlfriend Anya. He’d look at her forever if he could. It is what she’s holding that’s making his sneer appear. It was a onesie. A dragon onesie.

“But Dima, it’s so cute! It was on sale. It’s perfect for you!” she says excitedly. That’s when his eyebrow shot up.

“How? It looks ridiculous, look at its dopey eyes.”

“Perfect for the dope I love!” Anya quips.

“Hey! You don’t even know if it’ll fit!”

“Trust me, it will.” She places the onesie in his hands, at the same time coming close to him, whispering, “I’ve had a lot of close inspections of the source to know.” It was a rare occasion that Dimitri gets flustered. Yet, here right now, it was happening. Anya was one of the few who could do that. Publicly, he would say he hates it. But deep down he likes it; but he’ll never admit that to her. She has enough power over him as is. As evidenced by the fact he’s now holding the onesie, sizing it up.

“Do I have to?” he semi-whines.

“Just try it one, it’ll be worth it.” Anya says as she heads to the bathroom with one of her shopping bags. Dimitri looks from the closing door to the onesie and sighs. He shakes his head.

“The things I do for love,” he says resigned to his fate. He closes the bedroom door behind him. A few minutes later he looks in the mirror. The body was dark green, with a light green tummy, and teeth around the brim of the hood. He just shakes his head. “I can’t believe I wearing this.” He pulls at the fabric. He will admit it’s soft. His grumbling stops when he hears the microwave turn on. It was too early for dinner, and they had graduate from the frozen dinner status of the relationship awhile ago. He steps out of the bedroom. Soon he hears popping. “Popcorn?” he asks himself. He steps into the kitchen and sees the microwave going, with some candy on the counter. But his eyes directed themselves to something else. Something pink. A pink tail. It was attached to a pink dragon onesie. The tail disappeared when the wearer of the pink dragon onesie turned around. “Anya?!”

“Surprise! It was buy one get one. Apparently, it’s ‘Appreciate a Dragon Day.’ I couldn’t resist!”

Dimitri couldn’t think for a moment. Anya has been guilty of impulse buying, but this takes the cake in the best way. He could feel his face turning red. She looked so cute!

“Thank you! I know you’d like it.”

“What?” asked Dimitri, snapping out of his trance.

“You just said I looked cute, and so do you!”

“I said that out loud?” He tends to do that. Anya does have that effect on him. Of course, every time it happens, it gives Anya more to hold against him. He has a tough guy reputation to uphold. Anya comes over and gives him a kiss.

“You should speak your mind more, it’s a good look for you.” At that point the popcorn was done. Anya grabs the popcorn, a bowl, and the candy and heads for the living room. “Can you grab some drinks?” Dimitri does so. He follows her into the living room and sees ‘How to Train your Dragon’ starting up on the tv. Anya motions him to sit down. “Dragon queen demands her greatest possession to be near to her, so she can guard it!” Dimitri rolls his eyes.

“This is rare when you get all cutesy like this, I think I want you to stay like this.”

“Don’t get cocky Dimya, it’s for a special occasion.”

“Which is?” Dimitri asks as he puts his arm around her. She leans in, place her arm around his waist.

“To enjoy spending time with the man I love; my greatest possession.” They smile.

“And you’re mine.” They kiss. If you can’t be ridiculous with the person you love, what’s the point?


End file.
